


Love Sick

by the_caffinated_idiot



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenNor, Friends to Lovers, Human AU, M/M, this has a sickness akin to the hanahaki disease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_caffinated_idiot/pseuds/the_caffinated_idiot
Summary: Mathias bumps into an unsuspecting Lukas while both are on the way to the library. The pair spend time together and become what Mathias would call fast friends. Mathias, in awe of Lukas, develops a crush on him and bad things could happen.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Lukas had just finished enjoying a cup of coffee as he was making his way to the library to pick up Emil, his younger brother. As Lukas was making his way to the library he stopped in a serene part of the park to just admire the undisturbed quiet. Suddenly Lukas was bumped from behind by, as Lukas found out from turning around, a worried looking man. “ Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” the man apologized, “I wasn’t looking where I was going. I’m so sorry, are you okay?” As the man continued his profuse apologies Lukas studied him. The man had electric blue eyes and wild dirty blonde hair. “It’s fine.” Lukas deadpanned, he was starting to get annoyed with the man’s continual apologies. The man with the gravity-defying hair blinked, “Oh, thank you. I, um, my name is Mathias.” The man stuck out his hand and Lukas gingerly shook it. “Lukas.” Mathias grinned ear to ear, “Well it’s nice to meet you, Lukas! Maybe I’ll see you around sometime?” “Of course, that would be great,” Lukas replied and then glanced at his watch, “I’m sorry to cut the introductions so short but I need to go now, but I hope to see you soon.” Mathias’ smile slipped a little, “No worries. I hope to see you soon too!” With the confirmation from Mathias, Lukas left the bubbly man to meet Emil at the library.

Mathias couldn’t help but stare after the interesting person known to him as Lukas. Lukas’ deep indigo eyes just drew him in, the fact that Lukas’ light blonde hair seemed to amplify their color didn’t help either. The deep color made Mathias feel like he could conquer the world and then write a novel about his exploits. The haunting indigo color made him feel like he could do anything beyond his grasp and still come home to tell the tale. Mathias just stood in the park and fantasized about Lukas’ majestic aura until a buzz from his phone brought him back to reality. “Just got home from the study meet thing.” it read. The text was from Mathias’ little sister, Emilia. Oh no. Em and Fay are expecting me to be home now… augh, I’ll just have to run. Mathias thought. Mathias had just started off towards his house when another text notification appeared. “I’m home with Em.” This text was from Faylin, Emilia’s older twin brother. Just as Mathias was about to get to his neighborhood another text from Faylin came in, “Nvm, Em forgot her books @ the library. Meet u there.” Faylin rarely texted Mathias in the strange abbreviated way unless he was in a hurry, meaning that he and Emilia were both on the way to the library. Mathias wheeled around and headed to the library. Mathias had not wanted an extra walk but he decided that he deserved it after not being home when Emilia and Faylin had returned.

Lukas walked into the study room and saw Emil and his friends Emilia and Faylin there as well. Lukas waved to the three teens and then pulled out a book on the myths and fantasies of the world. He was currently reading up on Scandinavian myths. As Lukas skimmed the page for something interesting, his eye caught on the word "Elsk". Elsk, it read, is a curse that when a person loves another and their love is not returned, unknown, or rejected. This unrequited lover then puts a sickness on the one they are trying to gain affection from unwittingly. This often leads to the death of the one that has contracted the sickness. Lukas finished the short paragraph and looked up to see that the twins were quietly bickering about where their older brother was. Lukas sighed and hoped their brother would come soon to relieve him from babysitting the two alongside his own brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Mathias ran up the library steps and opened the large doors only to realize that he did not know where to go. Mathias quickly located a girl with an armful of books to ask directions as to where he could find the study groups. " D-down the hall and to the left," she replied. Mathias thanked her and headed down the hall toward the "study room" as the library called it. After Mathias entered the room he noticed two more people than he had anticipated in the room.

As the study room door opened, Lukas looked up from his book. Lukas then saw the man from earlier - Mathias was his name, right? As Mathias closed the door Emil's friend, Emilia, spoke to the happy blonde. "Mathias you weren't home like you said you would be." Emilia pouted. Mathias rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Sorry Em. I ran into Lukas over there and that's why I was running behind. Faylin sighed, " That is a lame excuse bro. Lukas got here way before you. You did apologize, didn't you?" Just as Mathias was about to answer, Lukas interrupted. "Profusely, it was just an accident. Think nothing of it." Emilia and Faylin exchanged glances. "Mm, alright, " Faylin started, "But he still needs to watch where he is going." Emilia picked up on the scolding, "Yeah, and he needs to be on time!" As the twins scolded their older brother, Emil snickered and whispered in Lukas' ear with a wicked grin on his face, "You never forgive that easily. What's up with that? Ooh,you like him don’t you?" Lukas' cheeks were dusted with a light pink tint and then he pulled Emil and his things toward the door. "I'm quite sorry but Emil and I must be going now. It was nice meeting you all." The twins stopped their speech long enough so that they, along with Mathias, could wave goodbye and bid farewell to the exiting brothers. Lukas then proceeded to drag Emil and his things out of the library and down the large steps. 

“Why would you say that?” Lukas asked Emil once they were well away from the enormous steps to the library. Emil glanced dully at Lukas and replied, “Mm? Oh, with that Mathias guy? He stared at you the whole time he was there. I thought you would have noticed something like that so I decided to tease you… Apparently, you didn’t notice.” It was true, Lukas had not noticed Mathias stare at him. Lukas was only concerned with what the twins were scolding him for, it was quite amusing to see a grown man being reprimanded by his teenaged, younger siblings. Emil and Lukas were then silent as they continued to walk the rest of the way home, both wrapped up in their thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry all of these chapters are short. My draft is eight pages long and I didn't thing anyone was willing to read all that at once. I know I don't want to and I wrote the thing. Anyways have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

Not even thirty seconds after Emil and Lukas had left did Faylin and Emilia continue their long, drawn-out speeches. “You should pay more attention to what you ar- Matt! You aren't paying attention! This is why you end up having to apologize to strangers.” Emilia exclaimed. Mathias focused back on Emilia, “Sorry, I spaced out.” Faylin sighed, “You always seem to ‘space out’.” Mathias looked at Faylin, “Not true! I didn’t space out when Emil was here!” “True,” Faylin replied “but one time does not make up for a day's worth mistakes. You need to be more careful.” Mathias proceeded to pout as Emilia started her speech about paying attention again, “ Matt you should really… and Matt… also Matt… alright, Matt?” Mathias snapped out of his fantasy world when Emilia asked him if he understood, “ Uh, yeah sure Emilia. Whatever you say.” Emilia and Faylin sighed. “Let’s just go home. It’s getting late.” Faylin suggested. With that in mind, the trio of siblings packed up their scattered belongings and started their trek back home.

Once the three were home, Emilia dropped her backpack, kicked off her shoes, pulled out her phone and ran to her room. Once inside her room, she shot a quick text to Emil, “Hey, whatcha doin’? ”  
Emil replied, “ Nothin’ much. you?”  
“ same here. Wanna hang out tomorrow? It’s Saturday so I have nothin’ to do”  
“ sure. Where @? And what time?”  
“ coffee place across from the library? 8:00 AM?”  
“ Sounds good.”  
“ coolio. Ttyl and see you tomorrow! :)”  
“ wait, u gonna bring ur bros?”  
“? why?”  
“ >.< don’t judge meh… so it doesn’t look like a date.”  
“ 0.0 didn’t think about that… yeah, I can bring Fay and Matt. doesn’t Lukas like coffee?”  
“ Yeah, he's addicted to the stuff. :/ ”  
“ Then bring him too. K ttyl for real this time.”  
“ yee. Ttyl.” With that, Emil ended the conversation with a dead meme.

Just as Emilia read Emil’s goodbye, Faylin walked into her room carrying her school supplies. “Who ya textin’?” he asked. Emilia turned, “Emil. We planned on meeting tomorrow. You and Matt are coming with me.” Faylin dropped her stuff and blinked, “Mm… okay. You’re welcome by the way.” Faylin then walked out of Emilia’s room to tell Mathias, in Faylin’s opinion, the terrible news.

When the sun awoke the next day at 6, Emilia was already up. Emilia was too excited to sleep the night before, her brother was going to meet her best friend’s brother! To Emilia that meant that she and Emil could hang out more. She even had hopes that one day one of them could spend the night at the other’s house. Faylin woke up not too long after the sun, he dragged himself out of bed and staggered into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. “ Good morning Fay! What are you… don’t make any coffee! We’re going to have some later.” Emilia greeted. Faylin slowly turned to face her, “ What? First, you make me wake up early on Saturday so we can meet with your friend, then you tell me I can’t have coffee?! What are you? Insane?!” Emilia glared at Faylin, “ Well,” she started “ Emil is your friend too. Also, you would waste the day away by sleeping! You’re so lazy on the weekend and yet you yell at me for not working during the week. You’re a hypocrite!” “ You take that back!” Faylin yelled. “Hypocrite!” Emilia spat. After that first insult, the twins started to argue, which jarred Mathias awake. Mathias groggily walked into the war zone and pushed the twins apart, “Guys, guys. It’s too early for this. Please, just let Fay have his coffee. He’ll be fine if he has one now. Em, we are all tired so please, just keep your morning vibes to yourself until, hmm let’s say, 7:00 okay?” Emilia grumbled a “Fine” as Faylin started to make himself a cup of coffee to jump-start his day and his happy demeanor. Once the trio had a light breakfast they got ready to go to the cafe.

Emil and Lukas’ morning was just the opposite of the three siblings. Lukas woke up first and made coffee for both him and Emil. Emil awoke not too long after the coffee was done. Once Emil had sat down at the table and sipped his coffee, he told Lukas of the day’s planned event, “Lukas, we are meeting my friends at the cafe today.” Lukas almost choked on his coffee, “What?” “We are meeting my friends at the cafe,” Emil repeated sternly. Lukas was about to argue but Emil raised his hand and stopped him, “I know, I didn’t tell you. But we can’t stand them up so we’re going. And besides, we are going to a cafe, you’ll get more coffee. We planned to meet at 8 and it’s 7:20. We have 10 minutes to get ready.” Emil finished his information and walked to his room to get ready. Lukas, upon learning this new information, downed the rest of his scalding hot coffee and sprinted to his room to change. Once Lucas and Emil were ready they walked out the door, Lukas locking it behind them, and started to make their way to the cafe. 


	4. Chapter 4

The trio of siblings surprisingly made it to the cafe first. “Matt you sit here and save these seats. Emilia and I are getting coffee and breakfast. What do you want?” Faylin asked. “I guess I’ll have whatever coffee you think I’ll like and I’ll take a muffin or something,” Mathias answered. “Mm. Fine, I’ll get you that then. I need more caffeine…” Faylin then walked away to order him and Mathias’ breakfast. Not long after Faylin went to obtain himself a coffee, Emilia’s friend, Emil, walked over to the table Mathais had sat at with Lukas. “Hey. I’m Emil, but you probably know that from Emilia’s constant talking.” Emil said as he introduced himself. “Yup! Emilia says you’re her best friend. I’m Mathias, her older brother. I’m kinda surprised that we just met even though she says that you’ve been her best friend since forever.” Mathias continued with the introductions. Faylin and Emilia came back with what the trio had ordered, “Oh hey Emil! How’s it going?” Emilia asked upon her return. “I’m good. You?”, Emil sighed. “Just peachy,” Emilia said, “Are you gonna introduce us to your brother?” “Sure,” Emil waved his hand at Lukas, “This is my older brother, Lukas.” Lukas mustered a slight smile and waved, “Hi.” 

Lukas couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed shortly after the brief introductions, Emilia kept on talking, Faylin kept on grumbling that he needed more coffee, and Mathias kept on trying to get him to be involved in the conversation. It was just too much for Lukas to handle and analyze all at once. Lukas excused himself, claiming he was going to get himself a cup of coffee. Lukas did end up ordering a coffee, but instead of going back to the busy table to sit by his brother while he talked, he walked out of the cafe. Lukas then found a bench not too far from the cafe and sat down. Lukas sipped his coffee; he then received a text from Emil. “Hey, where did you go?”

“Outside,” Lukas replied.

“Could you come back?”

“Why?” 

“Emilia and Mathias are flipping out. They think you’ve just disappeared.”

‘ _ Disappeared? Hm, doesn’t sound bad…’  _ Lukas thought. Lukas debated going back to the noisy cafe, and ultimately he ended up heading back to the crowded cafe. When Lukas entered the cafe he was immediately hugged by two - almost in tears - friends. “ Don’t do that again Lukas! Y-you scared me half to death!” Emilia exclaimed as she choked out a sob. Mathias nodded in agreement, “Mhm. Don’t do that, you scared me.” Lukas gently peeled both of the concerned friends off of him, “You guys made a scene…” He said barely above a whisper. Faylin and Emil, not liking the sudden attention, both stood and started to walk towards the exit of the quaint, little shop. Lukas followed not too far behind, he was also quite put off by the attention they had received. He was embarrassed, why had the two made such a big deal out of his disappearing act? He had only stepped out of the seemingly crowded cafe for five minutes. 


	5. Chapter 5

Mathias and Emilia were left in the almost deadly silent cafe. All eyes were on them, “Sorry about that little outburst…” Mathias apologized. He and Emilia cleaned up the table then briskly walked out of the cafe to rejoin their companions. “Why would you two do that?” Faylin asked. Emilia and Mathias both looked at the ground, “We were worried,” Emilia answered quietly. Faylin sighed, “You’ve only just met Lukas and you’ve already embarrassed him.” Mathias and Emilia continued to stare at the ground; they continued to hang their heads in shame for the trouble they caused. “What do you have to say to make this problem better?” Faylin asked. “Sorry, Lukas.” Mathias and Emilia chimed out in unison. “I-it’s fine” Lukas mumbled. “What was that, Lukas?” Mathias asked. “He said ‘It’s fine.’” Emil repeated. Lukas started to drift away from the group, slowly but surely. Once the group was engaged in conversation again, Lukas left. The only one who noticed was Mathias. Mathias still felt guilty about the situation and wanted to personally apologize to his newfound friend. So Mathias told the group of teens he was going to leave them so they could have a “teen’s day out” and left to follow Lukas. Only after Mathias had left did Emil realize his brother was gone as well. Emil checked his phone, finding a text from Lukas which read, “Sorry I left again. I don’t think I’m suited for these kinds of situations so I decided to just go. I’ll see you at home. Be back by dark.” 

Lukas weaved in and out of the crowd as he made his way to the only place he knew was always quiet, the library. His mind and heart were still racing from the sudden attention. Once he arrived at the library’s marble step he stopped. Lukas did want to continue on into the calming safety of the library but something told him to stop. Had he texted Emil he left? Lukas found the answer to be no. In turn to the negative answer, he sent a text to Emil, “Sorry I left again. I don’t think I’m suited for these kinds of situations so I decided to just go. I’ll see you at home. Be back by dark.” With the satisfaction of telling his brother he had gone, he started to climb the marble stairs. “Hey, Lukas! Wait up!” Lukas turned to find Mathias calling for him. Lukas waited for Mathias to catch up and catch his breath. When Mathias had rested his overworked lungs from running up to Lukas he spoke, “Hey, I just wanted you to know that I’m sorry. Not like the shallow kind of sorry, I’m really sorry. I’ve only known you for a couple of days and I’ve already messed up. I’m sorry.” Lukas was quiet. Never in his life had he met someone so apologetic to an almost complete stranger. “I, uh, I forgive you…” Lukas managed to say. Mathias beamed, “Great! I thought you might have been mad at me so you left the group.” “No,” Lukas replied while trying to hide the fact he was still panicking over the situation, “I just thought I was ill-suited for that kind of thing.” Mathias’ bright smile contorted into a confused frown, “What do ya mean?” “I’m not good with group conversations.” “Sure you are!” Mathias encouraged. “No, I’m not.” Lukas countered.

“Oh come on! I thought that you did great when Emilia kept asking you questions.” 

“That’s because that required minimal speaking.”

“You’re talking to me.”

“This is a one-on-one conversation. I can handle that.”

Mathias stopped for a second, “So you can talk to me?”

“Yes, did I not just say that? Lukas replied with a huff. The pair were quiet for what seemed, to Mathias, a long while. Lukas was the one to break the silence by whispering, “ I, uh, I’m sorry that I snapped. I don’t talk to others often.” Mathias’ frown turned back into the happy grin he always seemed to sport, “You didn’t have to apologize to me, you didn’t snap at me. I was nagging you. Also, you’re still nervous about the whole ordeal, aren’t you? I can tell just by lookin’ at ya.” Lukas blinked. He had never expected to be read so easily. “What? You are no-” Mathias cut him off with a wave, “Sure, whatever. Just know that I’m always available. Emilia said you and Emil don’t talk to people that often but I’m gonna be your friend from now on, okay?” Mathias jogged up the steps to Lukas and handed him a crumpled piece of paper, “That’s got my number on it. Don’t leave me hangin’. Talk to you later!” Mathias then turned and ran down the steps, leaving Lukas to question what just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Lukas uncrumpled to paper and looked at the messy handwriting, “xxx-xxx-xxxx". Lukas sighed and neatly refolded the paper. Then he walked into the library. Inside the library was calm, just like Lukas thought himself to be. Lukas collected his thoughts and mapped out what the odd day had brought him. Emil and his friends were meeting at a cafe so they could hang out, Lukas had felt left out and overwhelmed so he left, Emil texted to see if he was okay and ask him to come back, Mathias and Emil's friend hugged Lukas and made a scene, Lukas walked out again, the group reassembled, and then Lukas left a third time. Lukas couldn't figure out how he felt about the day. Was he upset that he was in the center of attention? Or was he embarrassed that he was hugged and stared at for a hot minute? The day was really strange in Lukas’ opinion. A girl that worked at the library walked up to Lukas, “Hey… I think you dropped this.” “Hm… Oh, thank you.” “No problem. If you need anything else just ask me at the front desk. I’d be happy to help.” After the girl recited the line and flashed a nervous smile she headed back to the front desk. Lukas looked down at the paper she handed him, it contained Mathais’ scribbles, “Hey! If you’re reading this then the girl did what I asked. I forgot to ask you if you wanted to maybe hang out with me later tonight. Anyways just text me if you’re up for it or not. See ya (maybe) later, Mathias :)” Lukas blinked, this was definitely a weird day. 

Mathias jogged down the steps. He felt confident and happy that he talked to Lukas. The talk with Lukas put an extra bounce in Mathias’ step. Mathias walked through the park the group had last met. Mathias then just about ran into Faylin, “Eh? Oh jeez, sorry Faylin!” The teens had not moved from the spot that Mathias first left them in. “It's fine Matt. Did you see Emilia’s tex-” “Where were you!” Emilia interrupted, “I texted you and you didn’t respond.” Mathias opened his mouth to answer but Emil beat him, “He said he was going to leave. I told you that but you didn’t listen to me…” Emilia turned, “I know but I wanted to know where he went. He never leaves without a cause.” Mathias interjected, “I left to make sure that Lukas was okay. He looked down so I followed him to make sure that he was alright.” The 3 adolescents turned to face him. “And was he?” Emil and Emilia asked. “Yup, he was fine. I gave him my phone number too. So if he needs a friend he’s got me! I also asked him to hang out later.” Mathias explained with a smile. Emilia nudged him, “Got some thin’ going do we now Mattie boy?” Mathias’ smile just got larger. “Nah, but if you want I can see what I can do.” he finished with a wink. Emil turned light pink, “That’s weird. Don’t say that, that’s weird. This is my brother you’re talking about.” The 3 siblings laughed. “They were just joking Emil.” Faylin said, then he added smugly “Unless Matt is serious.” Now it was Mathias’ turn to turn pink, “W-what? N-no. W-why would I be serious about that?” “Sure, Matt. Whatever you say.” Emilia said with a grin. “Gross,” was the only thing Emil could reply. “Well, we’re going to walk to the store so Faylin can get his coffee and we,” Emilia gestured to Emil and herself, “can look at the latest games. See ya after your date, Matt.” Emilia, Emil, and Faylin walked away. “It’s not a date!” Mathias called after them. Mathias checked his phone, “Hi, it’s Lukas. I got your note. Sure we can hang out.” Another notification appeared after Lukas’ text, “I was just teasing. Now go get ready.” It was from Emilia. Mathias shook his head, he would argue later. Mathias ran home to change from his early morning mash-up of an outfit into something more presentable.


	7. Chapter 7

Lukas was nervous, he wasn’t sure why. He had agreed to hang out with Mathias earlier but nothing that serious could occur… Could it? That one thought made Lukas’ nerves transcend into a fit of unease. It was almost to the point where he felt sick. Almost. Lukas had arrived early to the library steps. Mathias said he would arrive at 7:30 pm and Lukas arrived at 7:00. Lukas checked the time of the millionth time, 7:20. Mathias came around the corner, “Oh, didn’t know you were there.” “Yeah, I… I’ve been here for a little bit.” The pair stood there awkwardly. Mathias was the one to break the tension, “What do you want to do? I’m down for anything.” Lukas thought for a moment, “I-I think we should just walk around.” Lukas mentally cursed his stutter, why must it always appear when he didn’t want it to? “Sounds like a plan!” Mathias chirped. The two strolled toward the park they had met at earlier and Lukas was finally at ease. He was relaxed with Mathias and that was unusual for him. He normally wouldn’t be comfortable with a near stranger but Mathias was different. Mathias was easy going and open, that is what made Lukas feel like he could connect to him in the first place. The pair continued down the sidewalk through the park and ended up at the next street before either one broke the comfortable silence. Lukas spoke this time, surprising himself, “Where to next?” Mathias smiled and replied, “I know a place. But I want to surprise you!” Lukas nods and starts after his new friend. 

Mathias could hardly wait to show Lukas his favorite spot. This alleged spot was next to a crystal blue lake that was surrounded by twisted trees. A magical escape from a not so magical day. He was sure that Lukas would like it. The two walked down the quiet streets, the sun started to set as the world wound down for the day. When the pair reached the picturesque scene Mathias heard a small gasp from Lukas. “It’s gorgeous,” he breathed. Mathias smiled widely, “It’s my favorite spot, ya know.” Lukas cracked a small smile, “I can see why. It really is pretty.” “Yeah, it sure is.” Mathias replied. But it wasn’t just the place that was pretty to Mathias. No, it was more than that. It was Lukas. His pale hair that glowed in the fading sun and his piercing, indigo eyes made the world fade from Mathias’ view. Lukas’ face paled a bit. “Are you all right?” Mathias asked. Lukas smiled again, “Yes, I’m fine.” The color returned to Lukas’ face and Mathais dismissed that anything could be wrong. The pair sat down on the emerald grass and watched the sun set before parting ways to go home. 


	8. Chapter 8

Truth be told Lukas was not fine when Mathias had asked. His stomach was twisting itself into knots and his head, his poor head, pounded with every breath he took. Lukas couldn’t understand why he was this way. Maybe he had caught the flu? Or perhaps a stomach bug? Whatever the case, Lukas was out of it. The next day he barely moved from his bed. Emil brought him breakfast which he didn’t touch. Lukas refused to do anything but sleep, I’m sure you can imagine why. It was just too much for his sick body to handle. ‘ _ It will be alright _ .’ Lukas encouraged while he was trying not to think about how horrible he felt, ‘ _ You’ll get over it eventually. Just like any sickness. _ ’ After his pep talk he fell into a fitful and dreamless sleep. 

Emil didn’t know what to do. Lukas was sick and he wasn’t getting better like he normally did. Usually Lukas would sleep for a day or two and then wake up and demand to start getting back to life. Lukas hated being sick and was harder to keep in bed as he recovered then to care for when he was sick. Emil was worried, it had been four days since Lukas had gotten sick. He still didn’t want to do anything but sleep. Out of desperation, Emil called Emilia. _Ring,_ _Ring_ , “Hello? Em? You realize it’s really late, right.” 

“I know I know. Sorry. Is your older brother home?”

“Which one Em? I got two of ‘em.” 

“The oldest one. Mathias.” 

“Just give me a second. MATHIAS,” Emil winced at her volume, “Emil is on the phone and wants to talk to you!” In a couple of seconds Emil heard Mathias’ smile and bubbly voice on the line. “Hey bud! What’s up?”

“It’s Lukas.” The line when silent. Mathias wasn’t happy anymore and Emil could feel it through the phone. “He got sick four days ago and still isn’t better, I don’t know what to do. I- I was hoping that you could help me because, you know, you took care of Emilia and Faylin when they were sick.” The phone was quiet for a while before Mathias replied. “What kind of sick is he?” 

“I don’t know. He said he didn’t want to eat because his stomach was knotted and then he said he didn’t want to talk or read because his head hurt. He said it hurt his head to do anything. I thought it was the flu but he doesn’t have a fever. He doesn’t have a cough either so it’s not the cold but what is it?” Emil was getting frustrated he couldn’t figure this out. He really just wanted to help Lukas.

“It’s probably just a stomach virus. Get some fluids in him and make some soup. It’s easy to eat. Make everything bland. No salt no nothin’. If he’s not better in a couple more days call me and we can get him to the hospital.” 

“Okay Mathias. Thanks for that.”

“No problem! Tell Lukas I send him the best of wishes. Bye!”

“Bye.” Emil hung up and started to follow Mathias’ basic instructions on how to nurse his brother back to health. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another cliff-hanger. Shh, I'll finish. I promise. I just like the 2 paragraph format better. Have a fantastic day/night. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting there. I hope you guys like it. Have a nice rest of the week. Until next time. :)

Mathias really hoped that Lukas got better. Emil had said he was sick for four days before he called Mathias. Why had Mathias said Emil should call in a couple of days? He should have left that moment to help out. He would just wait until morning and then head over to give Emil a break. Mathias could afford to take a day off of work, Emil needed to get back to school after break anyways. 

In the morning, Emilia and Faylin resumed their childish argument over the, was it the third or fourth, cup of coffee that Faylin had sworn he needed to function right. Mathias parted the two saying they needed to head over to Emil's house so they could go to school. The two parted and went to grab their school bags. Once equipped for the trek through the school day the trio set out towards their friend's house. Emilia knocked on the door and Emil answered warily, "Oh. Hello. I wasn't expecting you." Emil's eyes looked red. Whether from tears or lack of sleep, Mathias did not know. "Hey! I'm gonna stay with Lukas so you can go to school," Mathias told Emil. Emil nodded and opened the door for the siblings to enter. "Go grab your things Emil so we can go." Faylin said as he glanced at his watch, "We'll make it if we leave now." Emil slung his pack onto his back and waved good bye at Mathias with the siblings. Mathias waved back and then shut the door.

After closing the door Mathias wandered back to what he assumed where the bedrooms. Finding only one door slightly ajar, he softly knocked and then entered. "Lukas," he called softly, "Hey, how you doing?" Lukas didn't turn to look at him, "Terrible." Mathias walked over and gently touched Lukas' forehead. Lukas winced, his face contorting into one of pain. "Sorry, I just needed to see if you had a temperature." Lukas did have a temperature but by the looks of it he was otherwise freezing. "No cough?" Mathias asked. Lukas barely was heard in his reply, "No." "I'll be right back, m'kay?" Mathias left to find a washcloth and a sink so he could cool off Lukas. Once he found what he need and came back Lukas was asleep. Gently placing the cool cloth on his forehead Mathias whispered, "I've finally figured it out, I think... No, I know I love you. Sleep well and get better soon." After that Mathias left the room to go find things for lunch.


End file.
